


Creamsicle and The Summer Sky

by SaiPaintsaStory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beach Volleyball, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Red String of Fate, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sports, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiPaintsaStory/pseuds/SaiPaintsaStory
Summary: They say the red string of fate connects us all to someone else. Was a chance encounter the work of the red string or just sheer luck for Hinata? Sometimes being an Olympian has it's perks...and it's drawbacks.A KageHina/HinataxReader ***AGED UP POST-CANON STORY***
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. They Say He Likes a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> *********************************************  
>  _ **Please note:** This story takes place AFTER the 2021 Olympics, making ALL characters in their mid to late 20's.  
> Please don't @ me saying they are children. They most definitely are NOT children in this story.  
> I hope you enjoy!_  
> *********************************************

I slid out from under the sheets as quietly as possible and looked over at the woman in the bed. _Good, still asleep_. I quickly get dressed, write a little note and put it next to her on the pillow and tip toe out of the room. She was hot, but _fuck_ , I thought I was dumb? A box of rocks was probably triple her IQ. I hopped down the hallway as I put my shoes on, hoping to get out of there before anyone else saw me. It was still barely dawn, so I had time make it back to my hotel and get ready before the match. 

Atsumu was still snoring away when I got back, no shock there. _I still don’t know how I ended up rooming with him._ I was surprised he didn’t have company though. His usual trope was as least two a night. I hopped in the shower, cleaning up from the night before. As I shaved, I looked at myself in the mirror. It always amazed me that girls liked gingers the way they do. I mean, I don’t get as much ass as Atsu-douche, but he’s got that blonde good-but-bad-boy thing going on. Gingers like me get the freakier ones, and I’m perfectly ok with that. I finished up, running a hand through my damp hair as I walked out of the bathroom.

I yanked open the curtains, filling the room with the blinding sun. “Get the fuck up Tsumu.” I yelled at the lazy lump still in his bed. “Mmmm…fuck you copper top.” He mumbled back at me. “C’mon man, we gotta get ready.” I said throwing my towel at him, hitting him in the face. “Man, your dick touched this.” He said as he pulled it off himself. “Difference is you won’t get the clap from mine.” I said laughing back at him as I hopped into my boxer briefs. “Man, that was one time.” He whined as he sat up. 

“It’s just an exhibition, why are you so eager to get there?” he asked yawning, running his hand through that stupid dyed hair of his. “Have you ever known me to not be eager to play?” I asked. “Good point.” He replied. I finished packing up my bag as he got ready and an eternity later, we were walking down to the lobby to meet with the rest of the team. “How many more of these do we have?” Atsu-fuck asked as we rode the elevator down. “Ten more cities. Could be worse, man. You could be working a 9-5.” I replied. He put up an annoyed front, but we all knew that he loved this more than anything. All of us on the team still had that same love we’ve had for the game since we were kids.

We got off the elevator and saw most of the team assembled. Ushijima was there, of course, taking roll it looked like. The man never changed when it came to volleyball. _Get a few shots of tequila in him though, and he resembles one of those wavy blow-up guys you see outside car dealerships and car washes._ Bokuto was laying on the floor, using his bag as a pillow, snoring. Again, some things never change. Sakusa was already outside, no surprise there either. “Where’s Kags?” I asked Ojiro. He pointed to the continental breakfast area and there he was, drinking his usual glass of milk. I just shook my head.

I saw Iwa off to the side by himself. He was probably trying not to show how excited he actually was. He was usually pretty good at keeping his composure. More like he was usually as expressive as a rock. He hadn’t seen Oikawa in a very long time, from what he’d told me. I walked over to him as he texted on his phone. He tucked his phone down as he heard me approach, but brought it back up once he saw it was just me. “You excited?” I asked him quietly. He just smiled without looking up again. “He made reservations somewhere for tonight, he knows LA better than I do.” He said quietly. “NICE.” I said grinning at him. He just laughed a little. Kags and I were the only ones on the team that ever knew about the two of them. The turnabout was true as well; they were the only ones that knew about he and I. 

“JAPAN NATIONAL VOLLEYBALL TEAM PLEASE BOARD THE BUS NOW.” Ushijima boomed across the lobby. _Seriously, that man never changes._ We were all grown ass men, we could manage it ourselves, but hey, who am I to get in the way of what makes that tree happy. We sleepily boarded the tour bus and headed to the arena for our match against Argentina. All a part of the “National Olympic Team World Tour Exhibition”. Someone in the Olympic Volleyball Federation thought it’d be great PR for all the national teams to hold exhibition matches against each other since viewership of the Olympics was so low following the pandemic. _Eh well, at least we all get to play together again. I did miss that_. 

Don’t get me wrong, I loved my life. I played volleyball for a living, got to tour the world, I live a life most dream about. The only thing that I ever really minded was the jet lag. Also, the amount of ass I got leaves me _zero_ complaints. Someday, I’m sure I’ll settle down, but while I’m doing this, I’m just going to enjoy myself. _I’ll see if Kags wants to go out tonight. If I don’t pull someone, I can always stay with him since there’s no way Iwa will be coming back tonight._ We both agreed that we were just having fun since we wouldn’t see other except when I went home to Japan for the holidays, and to be honest, it was really great getting to hook up again like we used to.  
**********  
As we shook hands under the net after the match, Oikawa said he was going to watch some beach volleyball matches and asked if I wanted to come with. We made plans to meet in an hour. I walked past Iwa who was trying very hard not to stare at Oikawa. I just smiled. It must be awesome to be that in love, but I just couldn’t see that for me. Someday, sure, but no time soon. We got back to the hotel, I showered and dressed casual enough that if we decided to play, I could. I missed playing some beach ball and with Oikawa there, we’d kick some ass if we did.

As expected, his big mouth got us into a match with some American guys. They were absolutely ripped and gorgeous and it was kind of distracting, but we played through. We both lost our shirts by the third set. We may be used to sun and heat normally, but playing out in it again after so long, I was sweating my ass off. They tried a cross-court shot, but I was still quick enough on the sand to get to it. I stretched up and over my head to hit it back to Oikawa as my momentum carried me out of bounds. 

I looked down briefly to where I was about to land, I realized I was about to land directly onto some chick who was looking at her phone and not paying attention. I screamed in reaction as I hurtled towards her. She was oblivious until we collided, somersaulting together backwards into the sand, her landing on me with a thud. It took us both a moment to get our bearings before she sat up, straddling me. _Shit. Don’t think about it._ I tried to quickly tell my dick, but it was too late as I felt it waking to life in my shorts. I looked up at her and it didn’t help the situation. _Tanned skin, small bikini, banging body, tits…TITS…ah fuck…_ “Uh…what the fuck?” she said as she tried to figure out what just happened. 

She stared down at me with eyes that were like little jewels, but were wide as dinner plates. I felt my dick twitch. “Ahh…sorry about that.” I said as she started to scramble off me. I realized there was something cold on my chest. “Oh shit!” she said as she tried to scoop the now demolished popsicle off my chest. The more she touched me, the harder I got. “That’s ok! I owe you an ice cream now.” I laughed as stood up and started to walk away back to the court, wiping myself off, trying to think of anything other than those tits bouncing up and down as she rode my cock.

“You good?” Oikawa asked as I got back on the court, looking down at my shorts. “Shut up.” I said with a smile. We finished out the set, murdering the other guys. We shook hands and they asked if we wanted to stay for the next game, but Oikawa had to go get ready for his “date”. I walked to the sideline to pick up my shirt and I saw the girl I crashed into walking around near where we had landed, searching the sand for something. _Far be it from me to not shoot my shot._ “Did you lose something?” I asked as I approached her. Her head popped up, and she smiled a little. “Yeah, my phone when you took me for a ride earlier.” She said with a smirk. _Oh, I’ll take you for a ride if you want_.

“Sorry about that,” I said, “I’ll help you look for it.” And we shuffled around for a few minutes before she shouted, “I got it!” picking something up out of the sand. I walked back over to her. “Uh, thanks for helping me look.” She said and turned to walk away. “Wait! I still owe you an ice cream.” I said. “It’s ok creamsicle, not a big loss.” She said turning back to look at me, smiling as she continued to walk away. _Creamsicle?_ “CAN I GET YOUR NUMBER?” I shouted after her, but she just waved without even looking back. Well, can’t win them all. _But what was with the creamsicle comment?_

I get back to the room and hop in the shower again before getting ready to meet with the guys for dinner. It was a tradition we had; last night in a city, dinner as a team. My dick still hadn’t calmed down completely from my encounter on the beach. _She was hot as fuck. Might as well make a deposit in her name to the spank bank._ I pictured her straddling me again as I grabbed my cock, using the lather to slide my hand up and down. She reached up behind her neck, pulling loose the knot in the strings to her little black bikini top. 

The strings slithered down her golden skin, revealing her perfect breasts. The most immaculate tan lines revealed a pair of perked pink nipples in triangles of pale skin. I leaned in to suck on them, drawing a little moan from her mouth. She ran her hands across the muscles of my chest, stopping to lightly pinch my nipples as I played with hers. The sensation made my breath catch in my throat and I let go of her taut bud with a pop from my mouth. I leaned back, just taking in the sights in front of me.

I thrusted my hips up, grinding my aching cock against her. I could feel how wet she already was, even through her tiny bikini and my shorts. She smirked as she rolled her hips back to press even harder onto me and I wanted to rip everything off right there. She traced her fingers over my abs, before reaching behind her and into my shorts. Her fingers slowly wrapped around my shaft, pulling it free of the fabric. She slid it along the silky fabric of her bottoms and I groaned through gritted teeth. 

I reached up and around her ass, squeezing handfuls before pulling her bottoms to one side and lifting her up. “Put it in yourself.” I said to her. She slid the tip against the dampness coating her folds before lining me up with her. I slammed her hips down onto me and we both screamed as her back arched and my head fell back. She was so wet and so tight. Fuck, she felt so good. “Ride me.” I told her and she began rolling her hips in this motion that felt beyond amazing. Her moans started to build one on top of another as her rolls got faster and faster. I reached up and pinched her perfect tits as her head dropped back.

I couldn’t wait for her anymore. I grabbed her hips and hammered up into her. She moaned harder and harder and I could feel her begin to tighten around my cock. “Fuck yeah, come with me baby!” I cried out and her pussy spasmed around me, flooding us with her lust. The thought of her twitching around me, losing her mind from the pounding of my cock made me jack myself until I exploded with a hard grunt all over the shower wall. 

I braced myself with my free hand until the spasms stopped and the wall was painted in thick white strips. I leaned my head on my arm, panting. “Cha-ching. Deposit made.” I said quietly to myself. Once I got enough blood flowing back into the rest of my body, I wiped my mess off the wall and finished washing up. I heard Atsu-bitch come back in the room as I was drying off, talking on the phone to someone. 

I walked out to finish getting ready and realized he was talking to his mom. _Time to fuck with him._ I started throwing ice from the bucket over at him. He glared at me as he threw it back. I walked over in front of him and ripped off my towel, flashing him. He almost dropped the phone and I died of laughter. He hung up with his mom and threw the remote at me. “You fucking dick.” He said as I continued to die. “Put that fucking thing away, you’re gonna poke someone’s eye out, shit.” He said covering his eyes as I fell back laughing on my bed. “What, you jealous?” I said, wiping a tear away. “Dude, there are elephants out there jealous of that thing. It’s amazing you don’t knock anyone out while we’re playing.” He said, making me laugh even harder. 

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. “I’m gonna get ready. Cover that shit up so we can go.” He said just before closing the bathroom door behind him. I tried to catch my breath as I sat back up and thoughts of the hottie from the beach floated through my mind again. _What the fuck did she mean by creamsicle? Am I missing something?_ I just didn’t get it. I picked up my towel and dried my hair as I picked out a fitted black v-neck and jeans to wear. I was fiddling with my shirt when Tsumu came back out. “You look like a fuckboy.” He said. “And you don’t?” I replied with a small laugh, not even bothering to look at him. 

We get downstairs and meet up with the others; everyone except Iwa and Kags. “Where’s Tobio?” I ask Ushijima. “He’s meeting us there. He was out sightseeing or something.” He said. _Kags? Sightseeing? Eh, whatever_. We piled into the rentals we had, since we’d all probably going different ways after dinner and drove to the restaurant. As I sat looking out the window, my thoughts kept drifting to the girl from the beach. I’ve been blown off by my fair share of women, but there was something odd about her, I couldn’t pinpoint it. 

_She’d been watching the match, right?_ I didn’t notice her, or anyone for that matter, until I crashed into her. I don’t really pay attention to the crowd on the beach any more. It used to really get to me when I first started playing beach matches because they were so close; It felt like they were on the court with me. If she wasn’t watching, why was she there? This whole thing confused the hell out of me. There’s really only ever been one other person who occupied my brain like this and even that wasn’t as confusing.

Tobio and I just made sense to me. We knew each other better than we knew ourselves, we shared the same love of volleyball, and we kept each other in check. It just made sense when I realized I felt more than just friendship for him. _Not to mention, the sight of him made my dick ache_. We never felt the need to declare our relationship to anyone, but that was only because it wasn’t really a relationship. We were, quite literally, friends with benefits. The only reason Iwa and Oikawa knew was because we all ended up in the same room one night and we were all trashed enough that we didn’t care.

It was definitely different for them though. You could feel how they cared about each other. It was deep. Deep enough that a moron like me could even feel it. Maybe that’s why we didn’t care. We all understood and knew no one in that room would judge. _I think anyone could have predicted that Oikawa was a screamer though_. It felt special though, to see Iwa so soft for someone. In public, he’s so stoic and blunt, but with Oikawa, he was silly and kind and attentive. It felt like there was never anyone else for either of them.

We pull up to the restaurant and Ushijima hands the keys to the valet. Kags is standing just outside the front door, texting. We had on similar outfits, but he was wearing a blazer and dress pants instead of jeans. _He always looked good when we went out_. “Yo.” I said as I walked up to him. He looked up from his phone, looked me up and down, and said, “You look like a fuckboy.”


	2. The Taste of Your Lips Gave Me Amnesia

Dinner was a great time, as it always is with these guys. We split off after, as per usual, and Kags, Bokuto, Atsu-ass and I all headed to some club Kags suggested. He seemed distracted all night. He’s not really a talker, but he was quieter than normal tonight. He was also texting someone all night, which really isn’t like him. While the other two were noisily talking up front, I nudged him with my elbow to get his attention. “Hey,” I said quietly. He looked up from his phone like he’d forgotten there were other people in the car. “You ok? Did something happen?” I asked. 

He looked confused at first, but then realized what I was talking about. “Oh. No. Sorry. Ran into a friend from home here, just been catching up.” He said. “Home? Like Italy? Or home home?” I asked. “Home home.” He said, looking back to his phone. “You had other friends besides me?” I said confused. He punched me in the arm. “You’re an idiot.” He replied. “Hey! You should tell them to come out with us!” I said excited that I had a good idea for once. “Why do you think we’re going to this club?” he answered flatly, sucking all the wind from my sails. “Oh.” I said quietly. “Think he’d wingman for me?” I said joking around. Kags actually laughed and just shook his head without ever looking up. “I don’t think that’s their scene, but maybe.”

Thanks to who his friend was, we were on the list and skipped the line, which was fantastic. The club was typical LA bougie and full of plastic people. LA wasn’t my favorite town, but I couldn’t deny it was fun. The three of us went to get drinks while Kags went off to find his friend. I stood there waiting for my drink, looking around. There were some fine looking women around, but most either looked like they couldn’t be bothered or were already hanging on some douche. _Maybe I’ll just stay with Tobio tonight_. The thought made my dick twitch in my jeans and brightened my mood a little. 

As the bartender finally handed me my $20 drink, I see Kags walking back over, small smile on his face. “Hey, grab your drinks, we got a table in VIP.” He said. “No way!” I said. I’ve only ever been in the VIP section of a club once before. I felt like a little kid again. He just rolled his eyes at me and turned around, leading the way. He moved the heavy curtain aside and I followed him through. Sitting at the table was a mixture of guys and girls, most seemingly already trashed, except one. I stopped short, causing Bokuto to walk into me.

I didn’t even hear what he said because I wasn’t sure if I was hallucinating or not. There, sitting in the booth, talking to Tobio, was the girl from the beach. _In a city of almost 4 million people, I ran into her again._ She had on this amazing dark blue dress that fit her body like it was custom made for her alone. The black stilettos she wore made her legs look a million miles long, and that tanned skin of hers glowed, even in the dim light of the club. Her long hair laid over her one shoulder and her eyes literally sparkled with the random lighting. 

I don’t know how long I stood there, but she looked over and did a double take when she saw me. An adorable smile came across her lips when she realized who I was. “…Oh and this is my friend, Hin-“ “Creamsicle.” She said interrupting Kags’ introduction. He looked very confused. She stood up to walk over to me and it was like watching pure sex move across the floor. My jeans were suddenly uncomfortably tight. She stopped just before me and turned back to Kags, “We met earlier on the beach today.” She said. “This- _HE_ was the dude?” Kags said, completely flabbergasted. 

I just continued to stand there; mouth open, shocked. It’s ok, I’m an idiot, so this much is expected right? Because I can’t seem to do anything else. “I-uh…I still owe you an ice cream.” I finally spit out and her grin grew wider. “I’m Y/N.” she said, holding her hand out to me. _Do I kiss it? Do I shake it? What do I do? It’d be creepy if I kissed it right? Do I bow? Shit!_ I grabbed her hand to shake it at the same time as I bowed and successfully made a proper ass of myself. Everyone in the booth froze and stared before Atsu-fucker burst out laughing, drawing Bokuto in with him. 

I stood up and saw Kags stifling a laugh behind her and I wanted to kick his ass. She just smiled and leaned in close to me, saying quietly, “I thought that was sweet.” Her voice in my ear just made my pants tighter and tighter. She leaned back, still smiling, and it put me at ease. “I’m Hinata Shoyo. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N.” She turned to walk back to her seat, sliding in next to where Kags had sat down. Thoroughly confused, I sat down on the outside of her. She leaned forward to talk to one of the people across the table and I reached around her and slapped Kags on the shoulder. 

He looked over at me and we had a whole conversation with our eyes: _“What?” “What do you mean what?” “What?” “You could have told me your friend was a smokin’ babe!” “And miss THAT whole thing?”_ He started laughing as he brought his drink up to take a sip. I shot him one last look that said something along the lines of, ‘You’re a fucking dick’ and flipped him off before she leaned back and I put a smile on like nothing happened. 

“So how do you know Kags-er, Tobio?” I asked her. _I fucking suck at small talk_. “Oh, his mom and my mom are friends. We met last year when we both visited home.” She shouted over the thump of the music. “You don’t live there?” I asked. “No, I travel a lot for work, so I just kind of move wherever they need me to go.” She said. “What do you do?” I shouted. “What?” she shouted back. “WHAT DO YOU DO?” I shouted back. “Oh, I’m a photographer.” She answered, “A WHAT?” I shouted. She shouted it again but I still didn’t hear it. I just nodded like I did. Then we sat there. Kags was talking with Bokuto across the table, Atsu-dick was already hooking up with some rando girl on the other side of the booth, and here we were, just swimming in the awkwardness. 

I didn’t usually have this much trouble talking to girls in a club, but then again, I also hadn’t ever jacked my dick to one of them riding me until I burst before I met them either. I just kept picturing her tits bouncing around in front of me. I really needed to adjust myself but I didn’t want to be that guy that plays with his junk in front of a woman. I may be a jerk sometimes, but not like that. She leaned over, right next to my ear and put a hand on my knee. _Fuck, this was NOT the night to wear fitted jeans_. “Let’s go dance.” She said leaning back and smiling at me. 

I stood up, putting my hand out to help her up from the booth, turned to Kags with a grin and wiggle of my eyebrows as he scowled at me. I followed her through the curtains and realized the dancefloor was completely packed. She reached back and grabbed my hand, looking back with a mischievous grin as she pulled me along. We found a tiny space and she spun around to face me. She looked up at me through her long lashes with those dark eyes and I almost passed out from the lack of blood flow to my brain. She trailed her fingers up my arms to my biceps and then across my chest, stopping where she had smashed the popsicle on my earlier. That reminded me. I leaned in to her ear, putting my hand on her hip. “I meant to ask you earlier, what’s with the nickname you gave me?” I asked. She leaned back and looked up at me. “You really don’t get it?” I just shook my head. She smiled and reached up to run a hand through my hair. “This hair…my smashed popsicle…” she said, looking at me, waiting for me to get there. 

I felt like even more of an ass than when I bowed. I just squeezed my eyes shut as it finally dawned on me. I leaned back down to her ear. “I can be a little slow sometimes.” I said and she giggled. “You weren’t slow on the court, that’s for sure.” She replied. _Ooh I might be in love. She actually watched me_. “Do you like volleyball?” I tried to shout over the bass, but she just looked at me and shrugged with a little smirk on her face before she slid up between my legs, pressing her body against mine. I cringed as she paused for a moment and looked up at me, knowing she could feel the fucking pipe in my pants against her stomach.

I tried to give a little smile as her eyes widened. Her face split into a coy smile and she started grinding against me. Her hand trailed down my chest and abs as we began to move together. She moved my hand from her hip to around her waist as she leaned further into me. I spread my hand wide on her back as she rolled her hips with mine. I thought I wanted to fuck her before, but now, shit. I was sure I was going to bust through my zipper for real. She threaded a hand over my shoulder and up into my hair as the other one snaked from my arm to the waistband of my jeans. 

I looked down at her and I know my look matched her look and it was nothing proper. I bit my lip as I thought about those eyes looking at me like that while she sucked my- _HANDS. What the hell?_ There was suddenly a second pair of men’s hands snaking around the front of her body. As I looked up to see who it was, Tobio leaned over her shoulder and I relaxed. She grinned at me as she leaned her head back against him. _This just got a whole hell of a lot hotter_.

We pushed tighter together, our three bodies swaying in sync. Her tits were pressed up against my chest now and I could feel how hard her nipples were. That alone made my dick twitch, but then Tobio began to slide his hand down her stomach and I felt him rub against me. I looked up at him and he had pure sin in his eyes. _I loved when he got that look_. It meant he was hungry and there would be no stopping him until he got his fill. He slowly slid his hand up and down, palm flat on her stomach, back of his hand rubbing that super sensitive line down the back of my cock. 

I gritted my teeth to keep from moaning, at least until I looked down at her. Her head leaning back against his chest, lips parted, eyes closed, one hand in my hair, one on his hip, pulling him tighter against her. The thought of his dick grinding against her ass as mine rubbed against her front turned me on and made me jealous at the same time. Not jealous of her, but of the feel of his cock. He looked up at me and it was obvious we had the same thought. He leaned into her ear and her eyes opened as he spoke. She looked directly at me and said, “I thought you’d never ask.” I went wide-eyed and she giggled before breaking out from between us and pulling us both by the hands to the end of the bar closest to the door. “Wait here, I need to get my things.” She said before walking back to where our booth was.

As soon as she was out of sight, I turned to him, smacking him on the shoulder. “Is this happening?? Is this really happening right now??” I screamed at him. He just grinned like a devil. Then something occurred to me. “Wait, won’t it make it weird between the two of you?” I asked. “Nah, we hooked up before. There’s nothing there between us, just fun.” He said. “Kags, you kind of a hoe.” I said. “Like you’re one to talk, fuckboy.” He replied getting up close to me and giving me those eyes that drove me insane. 

Y/N came back over to us, grabbing each of us by the hand, looking from Kags to me, and said, “Let’s go boys.” and lead us out the door. “Is my hotel ok?” she asked. “Fine with me.” “Sure.” Tobio and I answered at the same time. She made a quick phone call and a black car pulled up in front of us. _Guess she’s got some money. At least she’s not going to rob us_. Tobio climbed in, then her, then I. As soon as the door was shut, the driver pulled out into traffic. “I’ll text the guys.” Tobio said, pulling out his phone as Y/N climbed over and straddled my lap, hiking her dress up to her hips. She looked down at me, the corners of her mouth twitching up and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body to mine as I leaned up and pressed my mouth to hers. 

She tasted sweet and warm and her tongue was like soft velvet. She ran her hands through my hair as we tried to devour each other. My hands ran down her back to her perfect little ass and I grabbed two big handfuls of her rear, my fingers wrapping low between her thighs. I let go and slid them up the backs of her thighs, only to find her bare cheeks under the edge of her dress. I groaned into our kiss and she giggled a little out of her nose. I wrapped my fingers to the inside of her thighs and could feel the dampness already mixing with her heat and my already painfully hard cock throbbed even more. 

I felt lips on my neck followed by a tiny nibble and my breath caught in my throat. I pulled back just a little from my kiss with Y/N as I let the pleasure of Tobio’s mouth on me take over. He knew all my spots, my weaknesses, and that was one of them. I pulled a hand away from Y/N’s thigh and reached between his, finding that perfect shaft of his as hard in his pants as mine was. I cupped my hand around him and he moaned into the bite he was leaving on my neck. “This is going to be so much fun.” Y/N said and I smiled as Kags laughed into my neck. She crashed back into my mouth and I slid my hand further up her thigh until I was just barely brushing her swollen, slick folds with my fingertips. 

She moaned a little and rolled her hips, sliding my fingers back and forth against herself. I felt Kags unzipper his pants and pull out that monster he had and I instinctively wrapped my hand around it. He moaned hard and his head fell back as I stroked up and down. Y/N pulled away from my lips and began sucking and nibbling on my ear as I turned to look at Kags. He crashed into my mouth, hand moving to my pants, unzipping me. His kiss was always fierce and wild. He could drive me all the way to the edge just with how he kissed me. His tongue ran across my lips as his hand pulled me free from my jeans finally.

That drew a hard moan from my lips. I felt him move my cock to slide against Y/N’s absolutely dripping pussy and we both groaned with the sensation. “Holy shit creamsicle.” She panted. My grip tightened around Kags’ cock as I felt it twitch when she spoke. He leaned over to her and said, “Just wait baby girl, just wait until that monster gets inside you. You’ll see heaven.” He leaned in to suck on her neck, making her head roll back. This gave me a fantastic view of her very perky tits, my dick being jacked and teased by Tobio’s huge hand, and his being jerked by mine. The visual was enough to make me want to explode right there. I felt the hunger creep up in me, pushing me towards that animal side. I wanted to rail them both until we all passed out.

The car pulled up to the hotel and we put ourselves back together as the driver came around the car to open the door for us. We were mostly put together as the door opened and Y/N thanked the driver, leading us through the lobby to the elevator bank. We stood there, eyeing each other, diabolical little smiles on our lips, waiting for the elevator. It finally dinged its arrival and we all boarded. As soon as the doors shut, it was like the floodgates opened and we literally attacked each other.

My mouth crashed hard into hers, our tongues hungrily curling and swiping at each other before pulling away and grabbing Tobio by the back of the head and pulling him to my lips. There were hands roaming everywhere. The only reason I could tell whose were whose was the massive size difference. Hers were tiny compared to mine and Tobio’s. My hand squeezed one of her flawless breasts as the other stroked his dick through his pants. His hand was sliding down my ass as hers was rubbing my cock through my jeans. 

She moaned as he sent a hand under her dress finding her soaking middle. I pinched her nipple between my fingers and rolled my hips into her hand as my grip tightened around Kags. Our voices started getting louder as we panted into each other. I thought I was going to lose my shit and pick her up and start banging her right there in the elevator as Kags banged me. All of a sudden, the elevator dinged and came to halt. We all froze realizing that this wasn’t our stop.


	3. Don't Worry Baby, Imma Meet You Half Way

We scrambled to straighten and fix ourselves in the seconds before the doors opened. Some douche shouting into a cellphone got on in a robe and flip flops, not even seeming to notice we were there. We all desperately tried to stifle our laughter as he continued to scream at some poor soul on the other end of the phone. He got off a few floors later and we all burst. “I think we probably could have kept going and wouldn’t have even noticed.” Y/N said. “I think you’re right.” I replied holding my stomach from laughing. I felt Tobio’s hand run through the back of my hair and I turned to face him. 

He leaned in, kissing me with that deep kiss of his and my dick sprang back to life. He tightened his fist in my hair and I pushed him back against the wall of the elevator. “You two are so damn hot.” Y/N said. I broke away from his mouth and reached out to her, pulling her into the two of us. Our three mouths crashing against each other, tongues licking and sucking. The combined taste of Tobio and Y/N drove me insane and my cock ached to be in both of them.

The elevator finally reached our floor and the doors dinged open without us even bothering to stop. She led the way off, still kissing both of us, hands roaming everywhere. I looked up, just to see where I was going and realized we were in a ridiculously huge penthouse. “Whoa.” I said, pulling away to look around. “You can look around later.” She said before pulling me back to her mouth. I was being moved somewhere, but I really didn’t care where. I grabbed for Tobio, catching his blazer and pulling him to me. As I devoured his kiss, she slid off his coat and leaned up to kiss first his neck then mine. 

He and I pulled away from each other, shared a look for a moment before he bent down, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and led the way out onto the massive balcony courtyard. There was literally a bed out there, next to the pool. _A bed. Outside_. I was momentarily awestruck by the opulence, before her little moan and reaching fingers pulled me back to the delicious reality in front of me. He plopped her down on the edge of the bed, the two of us standing over her, huge compared to this tiny beauty in front of us. She looked from Kags to me. “Shirt, off.” She said and I’ve never ripped a piece of clothing off so fast in my life.

She looked me up and down, biting her lip a little. I clenched my teeth, trying to keep my shit together. Then she looked at Kags. “Your turn.” He slipped it up over his head and all the blood ran to my lower head. _His body was always amazing_. She ran her hands up over both our bodies. “Fuck, I’m so glad you tackled me on the beach.” She said to me with a smile and I couldn’t help but smile as well. “And you…I’m so glad you texted me at that moment. Talk about kismet.” She said smiling at Kags. The shy little smile he got as he looked at her was everything.

“Pants. Lose them.” She said kicking off her heels and standing up on the bed to stand even with the two of us. We both kicked out of our pants, revealing straining boxer briefs. I flexed and clenched my fists, trying to keep my patience and not attack either one of them. I could see Kags was in the same boat by the way the muscles in his jaw ticked. Her chest was heaving up and down as well and we all stood there in state of willed anticipation. “Good boys.” She said with an evil smirk on her face. 

She reached up behind her neck, undoing the clasp that held the two strings holding the front of her dress up, sending the silky blue material slithering down her body to the bed. Before I could even think, my briefs were off and I was kissing her stomach. She fell back onto the bed and I slid down, kissing her thighs; the heat from her middle absolutely driving me mad. I looked up when I heard her moans grow quiet. Tobio was straddling her. He looked back at me with a smile before slowly thrusting forward as I split her folds with a slow, wide swipe of my tongue. He moaned hard, his head falling back as she moaned around him in her mouth. 

She tasted like sweet cream and I was like a cat lapping it all up. She was so wet already and I couldn’t get enough. I snaked my tongue in and out of her, feeling her clench around me every time. I wandered up to her swollen little clit, circling it with my tongue as I slid a thick finger into her. She clenched as she moaned brokenly around Tobio’s size. He rumbled a deep groan in response as he brushed her hair back and held her cheek. “Fuck, Y/N, your mouth is ridiculous.” He panted and I felt my dick throb. 

I lightly grazed my teeth across her little button before I started sucking around it and her hips twitched up into my mouth and her legs squeezed in a little. I licked all around, drawing little designs all across her aching bundle of nerves as I sucked. I slid a second finger in next to the first and curled my fingertips up, hitting that perfect spot inside her. She screamed and I could feel her tighten around me. I growled a little laugh into her and she moaned, hard. Tobio growled out and I could feel him start thrusting harder into her. “FUCK Y/N…YOU’RE GONNA MAKE CUM…FUCK FUUCKK.” And as his body spasmed above, she clamped down on my fingers hard. “Oh yeah baby, cum for me. I want to drink you up.” I said into her and went back to work. 

Her hips bucked up into my mouth and I heard her gulping Kags down. She exploded into mouth and I lapped up every drop, my hand never stopping until I felt her spasms subside. Kags pulled away from her and bent down beside her, kissing her and lapping up a little of his mess that spilled from the corner of her mouth. My dick ached so bad as I watched them. I licked all around her, kissing her thighs, before pulling my fingers out of her. Kags leaned down, pulling me up in between the two of them, licking her lust from my fingers as she kissed me.

The taste of Tobio and her mixed and swirled in my mouth with her soft tongue and I had to grab my cock to relieve some of the ache. Kags pulled my fingers from his mouth and moved down between my legs, pushing them up. Y/N left my lips, trailing kisses down to my dick. I saw the two of them look at each other, then at me with wicked smiles before she ran her tongue around the dribbling tip of my cock and Kags ran his tongue down the back ridge of my cock to my balls and down to my ass. “OH FUCK!” I cried out at the overload of sensations.

My back arched and I grabbed at the sheets to keep myself from losing my mind. “HOLY SHHHII…” I moaned as she shoved me as far back in her throat as she could, circling and stroking the rest of it with her supple fingers. At the same time, Kags rimmed me with that demon tongue of his, sending me even further into orbit. “FUCKING HELL!” I grunted out through gritted teeth. I felt Tobio’s thumb push on the tight ring of muscle, teasing it. “Oh fuck…please please please…yes fuck Kags.” I moaned as he toyed with me. I picked my head up and looked down at Y/N and I felt my dick twitch in her mouth at the sight. Her pretty little mouth straining over my size, tears spilling down her cheeks, spit running off her chin. I reached down, stroking her cheek and wiping a tear away. I brushed her hair back and she went as far down as she could. 

At the same time, Kags pushed a finger in me, sliding up to that magic spot and pressing. “OH-OOOH HOLY FUUUUCCCKK!!!” I screamed, my hips thrusting up into her mouth involuntarily. It pushed me right over the edge and there was no more holding out. “AH FUCK FUCK I’M GONNA CUM SHIT I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM!!” I tried to push her away, but she slapped my hand and pushed me further into her mouth and hummed. My back arched and my whole body spasmed. I exploded into her mouth like a fireworks finale and my hole clenched around Kags’ fingers. I’m pretty sure I saw god for a moment. 

My hips bucked up a few more times before I was finally done. He pulled his hand from me and she pulled off me, swallowing one more time. She leaned up to me, kissing me deeply as I felt Kags lapping at me, cleaning off the remaining little bit. I licked all around her lips, cleaning my mess from her. I really looked at her for a moment. She was stunning, even with mascara running down her cheeks. “You ready for the next round champ?” she asked as she straddled me. _Oh shit. It’s coming true_. My dick twitched back to life as Kags was still cleaning it with his tongue. I heard him laugh a little. I looked around her to him and he was reaching down to his pants pocket already, pulling out a string of condoms. 

“Y/N, this guy’s got stamina for days. I hope you’re ready.” Kags said and I swear, her eyes lit up like a kid seeing the presents on Christmas morning. I was at a complete loss for words. Never in a million years would I have EVER thought this would be where the night would go. I wasn’t about to complain because I was a little worried it was actually a dream. She leaned down to kiss me again, this time was gentler, soft. “I hope you’re ok with all this. He said he wanted us to meet and hoped you’d be up for something like this.” _That jerk had this planned from the get go_. “He uh…knows me pretty well.” I said back to her with a grin. I felt him roll the condom down my ready dick and she slid back down to line herself up with me. 

I grabbed her hips, but let her guide me into her, letting her take her time as she adjusted to the stretch around my size. After a moment, she slid all the way down me with a moan. “HOOOLY SHIT…” I breathed out at the feel of her tight pussy swallowing me up. After a moment, I opened my eyes to look at her. “This is all you, move at your pace, beautiful.” I said reaching up to her cheek. She turned into my hand, leaving kisses in my palm as she began rolling her hips in an s-curve over me. I felt her gasp with the first one as it pushed her clit against me, and each roll there after the gasp grew deeper and louder. 

Kags reached around from the back, rolling her nipples between his thick fingers as he kissed and sucked on her neck. She moaned into my hand before pulling a finger into her mouth, sucking and licking it hard as she undulated over me. She felt so good, but seeing her feeling so good was even hotter. Kags looked down at me, smirk coming across his lips. I couldn’t help but smirk back. This guy was full of surprises. 

As her rolls became harried and frantic, I could feel her tightening around me. I pulled my hand from her mouth and slid the slick finger back around her to her tight little hole in the back. I pressed and rubbed a little, just to gauge her reaction, and she answered by pressing my finger into her with a hard moan. “OH FUCK FUCK OH PLEASE DON’T STOP!” she cried out as I pushed into her. I thrusted up into her rolls and felt her body start to tremble. “OH GOD OH FUCK FUCK!” she screamed out. “YEAH BABY, CUM ON MY COCK! CUM ALL OVER THIS COCK!” I growled out as I thrusted into her in time with her rolls.

She froze in place, her hole clenching and fluttering around me as she gushed all over the both of us. She screamed hard and Kags wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling backwards. I let her come down before I pushed hard into her again. Kags pulled her off me, climbing over her, sliding into her as they both groaned. I climbed behind Kags, kissing the back of his shoulder before I slid down to his perfect ass, spreading him and burying my face in him. “Ah shit Sho…” he moaned as I ran my tongue all around his twitching hole. I pushed into him as he rolled into her, drawing the sexiest noises from his lips. _Fuck, I wanted to be in him_. 

I pulled away, dribbling a thick string of spit on him. I pressed first one finger and then a second into him as he pounded into her. “Ah ah fuck oh my GOD!” he moaned as the motion took him between her and my fingers. He thrusted hard, gritting his teeth, making animal growls as he tried to hold on. I loved seeing him lose control. When he went feral, it was the hottest thing on the planet. He dropped down to his forearms on the bed, clenching his fists, halting his movement. “Fuck, I don’t want to cum yet.” He groaned out. 

He took a second before gently pushing my hand away as he leaned back to kiss me. He pulled away from her completely, and I leaned down, taking his place. “How do you want it?” I asked her and she grinned before rolling over and hoping to her knees. “You better fuck me right with that monster you got.” She said and my lips snarled up as leaned into her, pushing my whole length into her at once, bottoming out. “Ahhh fuuuuuck…you feel so good.” I moaned out as I pulled her hips against me. “God Shoyo, fuck me please fuck me.” _Don’t have to tell me twice_. I began hammering into her, the slaps of my thighs on her ass echoing in the space over LA. 

Her cries went wild and hard and it drove me feral. I grabbed her hair, wrapping it in my huge hand, pulling her head back. I felt her clench around me as I pounded away. I had no words anymore, just hard grunts as I wanted to break her in two. I bent over her, one hand snaking under her, wrapping back over her shoulder, the other wrapping around her throat. As I pulled her harder back onto my cock, with the one hand, I squeezed with the other, growling in her ear. She clamped down on my cock and I felt her whole body shake as she gushed out around me. 

I wasn’t slowing or stopping this time, I couldn’t. As I continued to push her over that edge, I felt Kags press up against me from behind, his cock painfully hard against my ass. That was the only thing that made me pause. He leaned over me and I turned my face to him. “Fuck me already.” I growled out through clenched teeth and I felt him press against my tight hole, taking his time until it relented and allowed him in. “AHHHHH FFFFFUUUCCCKKKK….” I cried out at the unreal sensation I was feeling.

My cock buried deep in Y/N, Kags buried deep in me. Front and back, sending me completely into orbit. “Keep fucking me, Shoyo.” Y/N cried out as Kags started thrusting into me, pushing me into her. “SWEET FUCKING CHRIST!!!” I screamed, my grip tightening around her throat for a moment before I realized what I was doing. I let go and she reached a hand up, pushing my fingers back around her. I broke. I began railing her while thrusting myself onto Kags’ rock-hard cock. There was nothing else but the pleasure any more. Her screams, my growls, Kags’ moans all mixing together and echoing back against us.

“Oh fuck fuck FUCK!!” she screamed and I felt her hole start to flutter around me and there was no more holding back. “FUCK I’M GONNA CUM!” were the only words I could get out as I pumped harder, my release drawing near. I could hear Kags’ cries behind me peaking as he started thrusting against me. She exploded everywhere, milking my cock, drawing me past the point of no return and I thrusted hard into her spasm, my own release detonating like a bomb. My muscles clenched and I heard Kags scream out, “OH HOLY FUCK SHO!” before feeling him slam hard into me as his cock twitched inside me. 

After the aftershocks stopped, we all collapsed onto the bed, panting. No one said anything for a bit; we just tried to catch out breaths. Eventually, Kags pulled out of me, allowing me to pull out from Y/N. He yanked off his condom, then reached over and slid mine off as I looked at Y/N when she rolled over to face me. “Round three?” she asked, looking from me to Kags and back. “Holy shit woman, you’re insatiable.” I said grinning. “You have no idea.” She said back to me. Kags laughed a little at that as he ripped off two more condoms and I leaned in to kiss those gorgeous lips of hers.


	4. Hold Me 'Til I Scream for Air to Breathe

I pulled away from our kiss to lean down to her ear and whisper, “I want to see you ride his face.” A grin came across her face and I mirrored it. As he crawled back across the bed, we pounced on him. She stopped him with a kiss, crashing into his mouth ferociously, which he didn’t hesitate to accept. She slowly laid him back on the bed, pushing her tits into his chest as they consumed each other. I slid between his knees, wrapping my arms around the backs of his thighs, trailing big, open mouth kisses up the inside of his thighs as I made my way to his twitching middle. 

I left little nips on the sensitive skin the closer I got. I let out a slow breath across the base of his shaft and he moaned into Y/N as his cock twitched its approval. I pushed his thighs up, running my tongue all the way back, rimming his tight hole before trailing my mouth back up over his balls and leaving more open mouth kisses up the sensitive underside of his dick. He was ready to go as his hands clenched at the sheets under him and Y/N pulled away from his mouth to straddle him. 

I flicked my tongue against the super sensitive little ridge at the edge of his head and his back arched up, hard. “Fuck Sho…shit…your mouth feels so good.” He moaned. I breathed out a little laugh before shoving him as far back in my throat as he would go. He screamed out and Y/N slid her delicious pussy right over his open mouth. He dove right in as I flicked my tongue side to side around him and began bobbing up and down. 

Her head fell back, a hard moan coming from her lips as she rolled into him. “Oh God...holy shit Tobio…” she panted out, her whole body rolling with the motion of his mouth. I kept sliding up and down on him, playing games with him in my mouth. I could taste the salty dribble beginning to come from him and there was no way I was going to stop until I gulped everything he had down. 

I slid a hand down and gently played with his balls, like I know he likes. His legs squeezed in around me a little as I heard him moan into her, making her cry out. She had her hands behind his head, running her fingers through his hair as he made patterns up and down and inside her. I slid my hand further back and pressed a thick thumb on his little tight ring of muscle. I could feel him begin to twitch under my pressure and I pushed into him. 

His head fell back out her grasp as he cried out. “OOOOOH FUUUUCKK…that feels so good.” He exclaimed before returning to his original objective. I hummed around him and I felt his muscles tense up for a moment before relaxing again. I replaced my thumb with a long middle finger, pressing up against that super sensitive spot inside him that drives him insane. I loved seeing his reaction when I did this. It never, ever, gets old.

I pressed up into it and his back arched up hard, head falling away from her as he screamed out, eyes rolling back. His body shivered a little tremble all over before falling back to the bed. I just kept pressing that little magic spot as I bobbed up and down on him. As he moaned into Y/N’s rolls, his motions became more intense as well. Her cries started to become harder, her rolls more frantic, and I could tell she was getting close. I wanted to match her pace, but I knew he wouldn’t come as fast as she was going to. 

Just as I thought this, she screamed out and rolled into his mouth as her body trembled and her toes curled on either side of Kags. I could hear his gulps and it drove me insane. I felt him twitch hard in my throat as he drank her down. My dick ached with need; hearing her gush with pleasure, feeling how he liked making her cum with his mouth. I wanted to devour him, swallow down all that he had but I couldn’t take it anymore; I needed to _feel_ him more. I pulled him from my mouth, hopping up to my knees between his legs, sliding my cock together with his. “Ahhhh FUCK…” I breathed out at the sensation of his dick against mine, the two wrapped tightly together by my hands. I started stroking us, using my spit to slip up and down around both of our cocks. 

“FUCK KAGS…” I moaned out, stroking harder and harder. Y/N, having come back down to earth, moved off Kags and positioned herself on the bed with her face in line with our cocks. I jerked us faster and faster, as I felt that heat building deep in my belly. He reached down wrapping his hands around mine, stroking with me. He was biting his lip trying to delay it as long as he could as he squeezed my hands tighter around us. “Ah shit shit shit…Fuck Sho, you’re gonna make me cum.” Hearing him say that pulled me right up there with him. “Fuuuuuuck me too. Shit…fuck yeah...” I moaned out. I rubbed my thumb across our dribbling tips on an upward stroke and twisted my hands around like a corkscrew on the way back down. “AHHHH…SHO…” he panted out in a ragged breath. I felt his body tense and mine matched. 

A second before we blew, Y/N leaned down and slid both tips between her lips, capturing our lust like a trap. “OOOOOHHH FFFFUUUUUUCK!!!!!” I screamed as I shot everything into her warm mouth in hard bursts. Kags cried out in a wild yell, bursting with me. She swallowed down and licked up every drop we spilled before we could even put a coherent thought together about it. Her mouth, his cock, the overwhelming sensations together burst every other thought I had or could have had like balloons. When my body jerked for the last time, I fell back on the bed, once again trying to catch my breath. 

Y/N slithered up over my body until she was laying on my chest face to face with me. She felt so nice. Her skin was like warm silk. Her body was amazing; not your usual LA plastic and bones, but curves and softness. _The most delicious tits I’ve ever seen too_. She looked up at me with a little smile and I could feel myself melting into it. I’m not one to catch feelings, but she was beautiful. I couldn’t even describe how, but she just was. I reached down and brushed back a tiny piece of hair that was caught in the sweat on her forehead. She looked away, but her little grin got bigger. 

Kags crawled up next to us, wrapping his arm over her and I, leaning in to kiss me sweetly before kissing Y/N. Both kisses were soft, unhurried, which was unlike him, but I didn’t mind it…at all. After he pulled away from her, he leaned down and started kissing on my ear as I turned to kiss her. His nibbles on my ear bringing my dick back to life with a twitch and a surge of warmth. I moaned a little into her kiss, feeling surrounded by both of them; her body and lips, the taste of him in her mouth, his mouth on me. The feeling was heady and dreamlike and I wanted to stay right there for as long as I could. 

As our kiss ended, she began to kiss lightly across my neck and collarbone. “This is the most amazing night ever.” I whispered, not really realizing I said it out loud. Kags ran a huge hand up my arm, across my chest to Y/N’s hair. He ran his fingers through it as he moved around to com face to face with me. “It’s not over yet, carrot top.” He said with a little smirk before disappearing down the bed. She continued to kiss all over me, and I just closed my eyes as I trailed my hands over her back, sinking into the feeling. The scent of the ocean air that drifted on the light breeze mixed with the scent of her shampoo, adding to the nirvana that was this night.

I felt Tobio move between my legs and slide a condom down onto me again. My breath caught in my throat when he touched me; it always felt so damn good. She gasped against my chest and I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Kags was behind her, face buried in her ass. From the expression on her face, I could only assume he was rimming her like he does me. _He IS quite skilled at that._ She buried her face in my chest as the bliss consumed her. I stroked her hair and just held her as he went to town. Her hands clenched and flexed on my chest as a wordless moan escaped her lips and I saw Kags pop up from behind her, licking his lips.

I knew exactly what he was doing; sliding one of those long fingers inside her, maybe even two, thrusting and twisting, pressing and spreading. She began pushing herself back onto his hand and the friction against my body was driving me wild. I reached down and pulled her chin up so she’d look at me. “What do you want, baby? We’re all yours.” I said with a grin. She bit her lip a little, looked at me, then back at Kags. “I want you both.” She said. _Oh shit ok. Say less_. Kags leaned up to her, “This is all you; you’re in charge.” He hummed in her ear. 

She pushed up just a little on her knees, reaching in between her and I, wrapping her delicate fingers around me and directing it into her. _Fuck she felt so fucking good._ I pushed my hips up, bottoming out into her with a groan. She pulled her hand out and reached around her back to pull Kags in. I could feel him slide slowly into her through the thin walls of her body. “Ah…holy SHIT!” she cried out. I gritted my teeth to try and maintain myself. I didn’t want to lose control and hurt her and Kags, even though this was pushing me to that point. “You ok?” I breathed out through my teeth. “Sooooo much more than ok.” She moaned as she sunk back onto both of us. 

I slowly rolled my hips up, sliding in and out, rubbing against her clit and Kags’ cock. She was so warm and wet, and he was so hard in her, my god. I felt her tremble on top of me and Kags groaned through gritted teeth. “Y/N, fuck…your ass is so damn tight.” He leaned over her back to kiss her but as he was about to pull away, she directed him over her shoulder to kiss me. He had to press further into her as I sat up a little to reach him and we all collectively moaned. The taste of her on his lips made my cock throb against his, through her. He pulled away and she said, “Now, fuck me.” She growled out to both of and we obliged. 

We both pushed hard into her at the same time, causing us all to cry out. Kags waited until I rolled back to push himself in and we fell into a rhythm like alternating pistons in an engine. Her whole body trembled between us, her mouth open in a silent moan, hands pressed against my chest. “HOLY FUCKING HELL…this feels so god damn good!!” I gritted out as my grip tightened on her hips. “F-F-FUCK ME HARDER YOU GOD DAMN CREAMSICLE!” she cried out and I thrusted harder as Kags did as well. “FUCK SHO…I can feel you against me.” Kags moaned and something in me broke. I began pumping as hard as I could, making both of them moan out hard. “FUCK YEAH.” I growled, surrounded by the wet slapping noises our bodies made against each other.

“OH SHIT…OH MY GOD!!!” she screamed, her face twisting into that expression of incomprehensible ecstasy her whole body clenched around us and we both thrusted at the same time. I felt her gush out all over me and a devilish grin broke out across my face. “Yeah…that’s what we wanted.” I said and Kags laughed a low little mischievous laugh in agreement. We both began hammering into her in succession, not letting her come down from the crest of that wave. Her screams were the most erotic thing I’ve ever heard. Neither Kags nor I had words any more, just feral grunts and moans. 

We kept her right there, pulling her through climax after climax. She spilled forth over me three more times before everything was just one massive puddle. Her face was a mess; mascara running down her cheeks, hair soaked with sweat and matted to her head, but fuck, was she the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen in my life. Staring up at her as I drove into her, feeling Kags slide against me and between my knees, hearing his grunts and her cries, it all overwhelmed me and I felt that coil of heat in belly begin to spring out like a cobra striking at its prey. “AH FUCK FUCK I’M CUMMING OH FUCK!!” I cried out and thrusted hard into her. “AH SHIT…” is all I heard Kags say before he thrusted in right over top of me. We both screamed as we twitched out our climaxes against each other within her.

My back relaxed back down to the bed as the last of my lust pushed out and both Y/N and Kags collapsed on top of me, all of us panting like dogs. I put my arms around both of them as we all just laid there. After a few minutes, Tobio kissed Y/N’s cheek and then rolled off to the side, drawing a little whine from her as he pulled out of her. He flopped down next to me with a sigh. She then rolled off, pulling off of me and I instantly missed her warmth. She curled into my shoulder, under my arm, hand on my chest. I kissed the top of her head before turning to Kags, kissing him lightly on the lips.

“So this was your idea?” I asked him. “I may have suggested it as a joke.” He said with a smirk. “I honestly never thought you’d go for it, Y/N.” She laughed and looked over at him. “You never know until you try, right?” she said. “You’re both ridiculous.” I said with a small laugh. “I never pictured you to be one to share, Kags.” I said. He rolled away hopping up off the bed. “I share you don’t I? Anyone else starving?” he said as he went in search of something. Y/N leaned up and kissed me before sitting up. “Want to order room service?” she said and all I could suddenly think about was a cheeseburger. “Absolutely.” I replied and helped her off the bed and into the penthouse. 

We all ordered food and retreated to the hot tub to wait. We all sat there, quiet for a bit. I looked over at her, as she sat with her eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of the water. She’d since cleaned the mascara off her face and she was even prettier without any makeup on. She felt like a natural part of the summer night, like she belonged here beneath the stars, even if we couldn’t see them because of the city lights. I looked from her to Kags, and realized he just felt like home. We’ve known each other so long, that’s not surprising. What did surprise me was that when I thought about the morning to come, and how this would all be over, it felt like part of me was being left behind. 

I’ve never felt something like that before and I didn’t like it. I looked down at the bubbles in the water and decided it was just the result of the excess of dopamine in my brain from all the sex. Our food came and we ate while we bowled a game in the two-lane bowling alley this place had. _Seriously, what even is this place?_ “Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, are you, like really rich? Because this place is absolutely insane.” I asked. “You idiot.” Kags said, without even looking at me as he lined up for his turn. “I’m very good at my job.” She said to me with a wink. _What did she say her job was again? Shit. I can’t remember. I don’t want to ask because then it’ll seem like I wasn’t listening. Ah well. Good for her_. 

I bowled a strike and turned around to see Kags right behind me. I was confused until he walked up and put his hand around my waist and kissed me deep with that trademark Kags kiss. He pressed against me and I felt how hard he was again. The fire returned deep within me and my dick sprang to life again. I leaned into him, returning his kiss just as hard as he gave. My hands traced up his ridiculously fine body before cupping his cheeks as I couldn’t get enough of his kiss. I felt Y/N trail a finger up my back as her chest pressed against my arm. I pulled my arm out and pulled away from his mouth to lean down to hers, kissing her just as deeply. Kags pulled away, grabbing my free hand and leading me and Y/N out and down the hall. 

We entered what I assumed was the master bedroom and I swear the thing was bigger than my whole apartment. He led us over to the bed, pulling me away from Y/N so he could bend in and kiss her. His mouth was on her, but his hand was trailing down my chest to my towel. He yanked it off in one motion and split two fingers around my cock. My eyes rolled back and I needed to touch him. I slid a hand over his ass, finding that wonderful little place in the middle again. I pressed in and it gave easily, still softened from earlier. He moaned into her mouth and his grip tightened around me. He pulled away from her lips, lifting her on to the bed and turning to me with a look in his eyes that almost made me bend him over right then. 

He climbed up over her, grabbing a condom from the bedside table. I climbed up on the bed next to him and went to get one from the drawer as well when he grabbed my hand. “I want to feel you come inside me.” He purred with that demon smile of his. She giggled a coy little laugh as his fingers went to work on her and mine went to work on him. I slipped behind him and slid two fingers into him. I pulled back and forth slowly, spreading and teasing him. I pressed on that magic spot and he cried out as he trembled around my fingers. “Mmmmm…I love that.” I said in a low tone. “You’re not the only one.” He breathed out. 

Y/N leaned up to kiss him and then said, “If you don’t fuck me soon, you’re going to lose your turn to colossal cock back there.” I tried really hard not to laugh but he looked back at me and could see my face. He just cocked an eyebrow at me before turning back around and slamming into her, hard. Her back arched up to him as her head fell back against the pillow, a hard moan escaping her lips. I knocked his knees apart and lined myself up with him, bending him over her, as I couldn’t take the waiting any longer either. I slowly pushed into him, savoring the feeling of how he wrapped around me. “Ooooohhh ffuccck Kags…” I moaned out. “Fuck…you’re so fucking huge. I never get used to that.” He said through clenched teeth. “I’ll take my time, I promise.” I said to him. “You better fucking not, you idiot.” He growled back at me. 

I thrusted the rest of me into him and he cried out, thrusting into Y/N at the same time. “Oh fuuuuuck yeah…” he moaned. “Fuck I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He panted. He was so damn tight around me; I didn’t know how long I was going to last. He started moving back and forth, onto me and into her and we all collectively began to make noises I don’t think were even human. It was so hot inside him and it just drove me further and further into that animal part of me I was trying to hold back from. I wanted him to melt me down and make me part of him permanently. I wanted to imprint myself in him so he’d crave me every second I wasn’t in him. I wanted to possess him completely. 

I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him; one around his waist, the other hooked under his arm and over his shoulder. I bit down on the back of his neck as I drove into him, a growl escaping my throat. I heard him panting hard through clenched teeth as he pounded into her with extra force from me banging him as well. “You like him fucking the shit out of your ass, don’t you?” Y/N teased Kags. He grunted in response. “What was that?” she said, pretending she couldn’t hear him. “Yes.” He spit out through his gritted teeth. Her hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat. “Say it like you fucking mean it.” She commanded, but didn’t release him. He tightened up around me and I thrusted hard into him with heavy growl.

“YESS OH FUCK YES I LOVE WHEN HE FUCKS MY ASS!!!” he screamed out in a choked yell. She released him and smiled as she said, “That’s a good boy.” I could feel the fake scowl come across his face as pounded her even harder. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder to his throat, replacing her, just lightly wrapping my hand around it, thumb rubbing up and down on his neck. “Your ass feels so fucking good.” I growled into his ear, then squeezing my hand around his neck. His whole body tightened as I felt him struggle for breath. He thrusted faster into her and onto me, drawing escalating cries from her and driving me over the edge and into that savage territory. 

My control snapped and I pounded into him with the force of a jackhammer. There were no other thoughts in my head, just the carnal need for him, to hear him lose himself completely, to hear her let go entirely, to rearrange his guts and paint them white and hot. I was hurtling towards that release with lighting speed. My head was a just a jumble of need, desire, and their noises. The heavy wet slapping of flesh against flesh, the rumble of volcanos about to blow, the heat of bodies colliding on a summer night, filled every inch of space in that giant room, voices echoing off walls. Her back arched under Kags as her hands grasped at the sheets under her, causing him to clench hard, back stiffening as he flooded into her. “FUUUUUCCCKK!” I screamed as I erupted into him, my whole body spasming with the force. My hips kept thrusting on their own and I just kept cumming and cumming. 

My legs cramped under the spasms and I couldn’t breathe for a moment. My head was dizzy and I swear my heart felt like it was exploding in my chest. This French girl I slept with once told me that there’s a type of orgasm so intense, it’s called La Petite Mort, or the little death. I finally understood what she meant. As I began to come down from that high, my whole body felt like a ton of bricks. We rolled to the side, falling onto the bed next to Y/N, and that was the last thing I remember before sleep overtook me.


End file.
